DE 3 308 489 A1 describes a centering device for upright vessels, in particular in labeling machines, with a standing plate that is mobile downwards against a spring force from an upper end position that is fixed by a stop. The standing plate is surrounded by a centering ring that has a hopper-like centering surface adapted to the vessel's cross section. A centering bell can be raised and lowered by a control device. The vessels are pressed against the standing plate and centering ring by the centering bell.
To achieve a precise centering and constant height position of the vessel base, DE 3 308 489 A1 proposes that the standing plate comprise a lower end position fixed by a stop, that the centering ring be mounted mobile in height and against a spring force downward from an upper end position defined by a stop, and that the control device for the centering bell be formed such that the standing plate reaches its lower end position when the vessel is lowered.
Vessels or containers can, for example, be used as bottles for fluids, and in particular, for drinks. The containers, e.g. bottles, can be made from a transparent or translucent material, for example glass or a translucent plastic, such as PET. It is, however, also conceivable that the containers comprise other materials and that they are filled with other products.
The filled containers are supplied to the container handling device cited initially, e.g. a labeling machine. At an alignment station, before labeling, the containers are twisted into a particular position so that the labels are always arranged at the same position on the respective container. This is achieved by having the alignment station include one or more detection systems that detect design features, such as embossed features, on the container, in relation to which the labels or other markings are intended to be oriented and positioned precisely. As a result, the entire periphery of the container is detected. The containers pass by the detection system while mounted rotating on the standing surfaces, e.g. as turntables. After having passed the detection system or systems, the containers are twisted by the turntable into the desired position according to a signal generated by the detection system. When the container is correctly aligned, it is labeled so that the labels are preferably always oriented in the same way and as desired in relation to the design features, e.g. the embossed features.
Before labeling, the container is closed by a closer element in a container-handling device, which in one embodiment is a closing machine. The examplary closing machine can also comprise a turntable and a container gripper with which the container is securely held upright.
It is conceivable that, on its cover, the closer element will have a decorative or identification mark, such as a logo of a drink manufacturer. It has been shown in practice that when closer elements that have identification logos arranged on the cover are applied at random in relation to the design features of the container and also the label, i.e. quasi-twisted, the result is an overall disruptive picture of the container compared with that of the same container in which the closing element has been aligned carefully.
There are, however, containers that do not have any design features, such as embossed features, so that alignment of the container in relation to a constant arrangement of labels or similar marks is not required. Hence the labels are arranged differently on each container in a disadvantageous manner. Viewed overall with the closer elements, which are also not aligned to the labels or similar markings, the total impression left on the consumer is very disruptive. The appearance of the container is disturbed and the user's perception is adversely affected. This is reinforced, in particular, if the closer element carries logos that, like the example labels, indicate, for example, the producer of the container contents or the actual container contents.
The detection system or systems are designed as separate inspection devices that, under some circumstances, increase the construction size of the container-handling device. This is disadvantageous because of the usually limited space available. By means of a separate inspection device the position of the cover on the container is also monitored. Namely it is possible for the closer element to be seated incorrectly, i.e. so that it does not close the container correctly. To this extent the containers are also subject to a quality control.